


Les yeux noirs

by Sunflower_Prescott



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Delusions, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Family, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pseudo-Incest, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, bad trip
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Prescott/pseuds/Sunflower_Prescott
Summary: Klaus est au milieu d'un bad trip, la seule chose un minimum réelle à laquelle il peut s'accrocher est la voix de BenKlaus/Ben, don't like don't read





	Les yeux noirs

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, normalement cette fic sera assez réaliste puisque j'écris en connaissance de mon sujet, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

C'était certainement ce qui était le plus effrayant, seul dans le noir, lorsque les ombres commençaient à prendre des formes étranges, que ses mains, qu'il pouvait encore voir à la lueur des réverbères qui éclairaient la pièce où il dormait, ne semblaient plus être les siennes, que ses yeux commençaient à voir ceux, noirs, qui le fixaient sur le mur, et que ses oreilles sifflaient des mots qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre. Au dessus de lui, quelqu'un lui caressait les cheveux, et dans son corps, des millions d'insectes se baladaient. Il tremblait, des frissons glacés parcourant son échine, sa tête tournait avec violence, et l'adrénaline que faisait monter l'anxiété dans son corps, n'était plus du tout agréable.   
Il se recroquevilla dans son coin, ramenant ses genoux à sa poitrine pour ne plus former qu'une boule tremblante et secouée de spasmes violents, le faisant gémir de douleur et de peur à plusieurs reprises. Il savait, au fond de lui, que tout ça n'était que le fruit de son imagination, d'une dose de LSD de trop, d'une dose qu'il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas prendre. 

"Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?" 

Il était vrai qu'il lui avait juré à lui aussi qu'il ne la prendrait pas, cette dose. Il voulu lui répondre, s'excuser, parce que c'était pas la première fois et certainement pas la dernière, qu'il brisait une promesse qu'il lui faisait, qu'il abusait de sa confiance et qu'il le décevait, mais les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient désespérément contractés, l'empêchant de sortir un son autre que des plaintes. 

"Je suis là..."

Non, justement c'était une partie du problème, il n'était pas là, pas vraiment en tout cas, et ça faisait mal, ça lui faisait ressentir des émotions contradictoires, il voulait arrêter cette merde pour être conscient avec lui, mais s'il arrêtait, les fantômes revenaient le hanter... Et les vrais étaient cent fois plus terrifiant que ceux qu'il hallucinait. Un bad trip de temps en temps était donc toujours plus agréable que de voir sans arrêt des macchabées lui hurler dessus. 

"Klaus, tu m'entends ?"

Bien sûr qu'il l'entendait, ainsi que les grésillements et les chuchotements. Il le voyait aussi, et il était persuadé que les milliers de fourmis qui lui grimpaient dessus, il n'était pas censé les voir. C'était donc si dur de comprendre que, là, pour une fois, il ne pouvait pas répondre ? Non, c'est vrai, tout le monde se plaignait sans arrêt de ses jacassements incessants et lorsqu'il se taisait enfin on lui reprochait de ne pas parler.   
Il y eut un long silence, de la part de son frère, et de son cerveau, qui avait visiblement décidé de se calmer sur les bruits parasites, et il secoua la tête. Ben était certainement l'un des seuls qui n'avait jamais fait de réflexions sur sa fâcheuse manie de parler sans arrêt pour tout et n'importe quoi, il avait réellement besoin de se calmer. 

"Tu vas mieux ?"

Son corps n'était plus aussi contracté et les hallucinations commencaient à s'estomper mais il n'en savait trop rien... Il avait surtout l'impression qu'il allait mourir, qu'il était en train de s'étouffer et ce sentiment, bien qu'affreux, ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça au final. Peut-être que, mort, il pourrait retrouver Ben, peut-être que ce serait mieux que cette vie de merde à passer de squat en squat, pour finalement terminer en desintox, peut-être que ce serait mieux que de vivre avec le fantôme de son frère, qu'il crevait d'envie de toucher, à ses côtés.   
Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer seuls, sa respiration était courte et il ne se rappelait soudainement plus de ce qu'il avait pensé quelques minutes avant. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir, pas maintenant, pas sans savoir s'il se réveillerait le lendemain matin. Sa respiration s'accelera, il avait soudainement l'impression que l'air ne rentrait plus dans ses poumons. 

"Respire, ça ira mieux demain, je te le promet..."

S'il promettait c'est que c'était vrai, Ben ne mentait jamais. Enfin du moins pas à lui.   
Il lui fallu un long moment avant que sa respiration ne se calme et que ses yeux ne commencent de nouveau à se fermer. Ben n'avait pas arrêter de parler, de lui donner des mots d'encouragements, et en se concentrant sur sa voix il arrivait à ne plus penser, à simplement oublier. Quelques secondes après, il s'était endormi, maintenant entièrement détendu et sa respiration revenue à la normale, Ben resté à ses côtés pour, une fois de plus, veiller sur le sommeil empoisonné de son frère, supportant, une fois de plus, de voir la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde se détruire devant ses yeux.


End file.
